change of status and purpose
by G-17writa
Summary: Zero is changed into a pureblood by two mysterious beings. when zero wakes up will he change is purpose as well as he has in status..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I was bored and this is a little idea that wouldn't come out of my head so I thought I write a quick prologue on it. I couldn't think of a title so I picked the first thing that came into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**Slight OOC**

**Warnings: Yaoi (don't read if it disturbs you) POSSIBLE MPREG**

**Kaname X Zero **

**Ubetaed (have to go find myself a beta reader ^^)**

**Change of status and purpose**

**Prologue**

The area was cold and dark with only the sounds of chanting and the air was building up with ancient magic as two beings watched on.

"So is it happening Ariel Sama ?" questioned Michael to the beautiful woman standing next to him as he stared at the proceedings before him.

There were eleven men in black robes in a circle surrounding a striking teenage boy of seventeen with silver hair, chanting the ancient spell that the vampires of today didn't even know existed and not only that but there was also a secret society that had been around since the first vampires walked the earth.

This secret society knew what was happening of today in the modern vampire world and decided to act as they hadn't done in thousands and thousands of years. The vampire council was eliminated by a certain pureblood by the name of Kuran Kaname and the vampire world was in chaos.

"How will this help Ariel sama by changing him into something that all below ranking vampires will kill and die for? Why are you gifting him with this privilege? And what makes him so suitable?" asked Michael as he stared at the woman before him in confusion.

"Yes other vampires will kill and die for what I am giving him but I don't think Kiryuu kun will see it as a privilege he will see it more as a curse..." she paused to chuckle and continued " and why you ask makes him perfect?. Hmm well from the beginning of time the Hio line was my families duty to keep an eye on and as they really are a prestigious line which we do not want to die out. I never chose Kiryuu Kun but he was selected by Shizuka Hio, she must have known the line was going to end with her and my, what a perfect candidate. The physical attributes of what the Hio line was known for the silver hair and lilac eyes, he has."

"So how does the spell work?" asked Michael eagerly, usually Ariel Sama doesn't elaborate on what she does and he wanted to know as much as he could as she seems to be in the talkative mood.

Michael shivered as Ariel narrowed her topaz eyes and the air suddenly became chilled he gulped wishing he never spoke.

"Hmm someone's asking a lot of question but I shall answer that question to feed that young mind of yours Michael come follow me..." she said smiling the air becoming normal as she walked towards the circle of cloaked men.

"Well for this to work we need to turn the blood pure and because he's an ex-human we have to find his sires blood in his system and from there we cast the spell which will change all his blood cells identical to that of his sires..." Ariel paused as she saw the man hesitate as if wanting to say something, she raised an eyebrow and gave Michael an enquiring look.

"But .. He drank from the Kuran siblings so..." Michael trailed off as he saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Aaah yes but do not worry the spell will only duplicate his sire blood and I believe Kiryuu Kun will be a sort of relative to them. Where was I? Ah yes well as his blood becomes pure the person's facial features slightly turn to resemble that of his sire such as eye colour, hair colour, height and so on but as you can see Kiryuu Kun will hardly change in appearance so he will be recognised by the people that know him. So that is how the spell works it changes the blood into that identical of the person's sire and how the Hio line shall continue to exist and to make it even better I have decided to do something else to him " Ariel giggled in a way which reminded Michael of a mischievous child which was disturbing considering how old she was.

As they reached the robed men in a circle they glanced down at the figure lying on the floor bounded by ropes along the boy's chest was ancient markings and symbols and one by one each of the symbols glowed a blue lighting. Zero started jerking and his facial feature were set in pain as his tattoo glowed an angry red. Michael glanced at Ariel alarmed, sensing his gaze she glanced at him and gave him an assuring smile. Michael breath hitched in his throat and he felt a blush creep up onto his face. Ariel was gorgeous with wavy blonde her, topaz eyes, smooth milky white skin and a curvaceous figure.

Michael glanced back down towards the boy just in time to see the angry red tattoo disappear. Zero had stopped jerking but was panting. The creepy men in cloaks stopped chanting as a bright white light covered the boy making everyone around step back covering their eyes with their hands.

As the light died down Michael removed his hands covering his eyes and blinked a few times to see Ariel walk towards the unconscious figure on the floor whose aura now emitted pureblood. Ariel bent down and pressed her palm against his sweaty forehead and closed her eyes whispering something Michael couldn't hear. As Ariel removed her palms a purple star glowed on his forehead then disappeared. Michael walked up to Ariel and bent down next to her.

"Hmm what name shall be given to him Michael? When he awakes it can't be Kiryuu no more as he is a Hio and I don't want him to have the name Zero as he has a new destiny …. Wait what was that gun of his called?" asked Ariel softly as she stroked Zero's silver hair.

"Uh bloody rose May I ask why?" Michael asked quietly.

Ariel smiled sadly "That shall be the only reminder of his life as Zero Kiryuu as he seems fond of that gun. His name shall be Rose Hio."

Ariel bent down and kissed Zero forehead whispering "Our game has begun little one..."

---

Zero awoke into consciousness and sat up as he blinked a few times to clear the haziness away. He glanced around the large room, it was grandly decorated with white wall paper that was printed with gold flowers and cream drapes. The bedside cabinet was even white with a gold vase that had a bunch of lilies. Zero raised an eyebrow at the decoration, someone seriously needs to add another colour to this room. Suddenly he throws the silk covers off of him and jumps out of the king size bed. Where on earth was he? How did he end up here? All he could remember was walking through a dark alley and from there nothing else. Wait, where was his gun? As these questions roamed his head the door opened and in stepped a handsome sandy blonde haired man with a tray of food.

Zero felt panicked as he didn't have his gun with him and being in a place where he didn't know didn't help but what was worst the vampire in front of him was of noble class. The man smiled friendly at him as he walked up towards a tensed up Zero.

"Aaah I see you are awake Hio Sama? I have brought you some breakfast that is if you are hungry for some food?" said the man as he set the tray down on the edge of the bed.

Zero mouth fell open in shock but he was more confused at what the noble class vampire called him. Hio Sama? Why on earth will he call him the surname of a pureblood. Couldn't he sense that I was a level D? How dare that leech call him the name of that bitch who turned him?

At those thoughts Zero felt a rush of rage, his eyes turned red and the room was filled with a dark angry aura, things started rattling and the gold vase shattered.

_CRAAAACK_

**Zero (POV)**

The noise of the shattering vase brought me back to my senses as the haze of anger cleared. The noble vampire was shaking visibly as my reddened eyes glared at him. For some reason I enjoyed the waves of fear rolling of the man in front of me and I wanted to punish the lower ranking vampire? . Wait one minute. Did I just refer to a noble as a lower ranking than me and why would I enjoy putting fear into people? And how the fuck did I manage to smash the vase and make things shake. I took a sharp intake of breath. No, no, no that impossible I can't be a …?

"You who are you and what the fuck is going on? And you better explain good and proper or I'll fucking tear your head off" I threatened, my eyes narrowing.

The noble vampire gulped, wishing he never got the duty of explaining things to the newly turned pureblood.

"Of course…. Well my name is Akio Nakono and my family has been serving under the Hio family for generations and are proudly known as the noble family the Hio's trusted…."

_AHEM_

"I .. Apologize for rambling… hahaha" Akio laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

I coughed and rolled my eyes, giving Akio a hint to hurry up. I know I asked him who he was but I didn't want his family life history. As I stared at Akio apologizing I was suddenly reminded of the friendly un-vampire like right hand man to Kuran, Takuma Ichijou.

"Can you just hurry up as I'm getting impatient and you won't like me when I'm impatient" sitting on the edge of the bed, I smirked as the nervous smile wiped of Akio face to be replaced with apprehension.

"Ah yes… uhm well you are at one the mansions the Hio's own ... or shall I say your own as now everything belongs to you. You were turned into a pureblood…"

"That impossible… you can't turn somebody to a pureblood other wise you power hungry leeches will all want to turn into a pureblood" I said coldly picking up a glass of juice off of the tray on the bed.

Akio flinched at the way I said leeches but I didn't give a fuck and he was annoying me. For some reason I am not angry and disgusted at being a pureblood and if I was the normal me I would me willowing in self disgust and anger. I also think I am not acting like my usual self. I suppose as I have become a pureblood I have changed. Hmm reminds me of a time when Yuuki said her vampire side ate her human side. It was probably true as I feel slightly and think differently. Yuuki…

"I do not know how you were turned into a pureblood. An elder came with your unconscious form and told all of us who will be your loyal subjects that we were to protect you with our lives. We were a bit surprised when the elder told our families that we were needed to protect the Hio heir as everybody thought the Hio line died out with Shizuka Hio but apparently the Hio line can continue with you…. "Akio said walking toward me, falling on his knees in front of me grabbing my palm raising it to lips and he kissed my hand. I raised an eyebrow as he looked into my now lilac eyes.

"And even if you weren't born a Hio the blood that runs through your body is and believe me when I say we are your loyal subject Hio Sama." Akio said earnestly.

I burst out laughing "Because the Hio blood runs through my veins you are loyal to me, so would you die for me or kill somebody or … even lay down your life to protect me? Where do you nobles get off? And what with the Hio thing my name is Zero Kiryuu." I said disbelievingly shaking my head.

"No not just because of your blood but for some reason when we all saw you, we had a sudden urge to protect you with our lives. Your name may have been Zero Kiryuu but you have been given a new fate as Rose Hio, the young pureblood prince of the prestigious Hio line" Akio said passionately eyes shining bright.

_Did he just say my name was Rose ugh...?_

"Rose …. Hmm doesn't that sound a bit girly and who on earth came up with that and why do you keep saying we?" I asked scowling.

"Hahaha well we have been told that the name Rose is something from your past. We as in your loyal subjects, come and meet them. Ah oh yes and no I don't think its girly Hio Sama" said Akio hastily, shaking his head and standing up walking towards the door.

Oh yes my gun so that why they picked the name Rose. What a suck up I can just tell he was lying, the name does sound girly. So I'm a pureblood leech now and I'm not as angry and mad as I thought I would be in this situation. I planned on elimanating all purebloods but I can't do that now when I am one and why would I do something like that? Now that I think about it a really ludicrous plan. It's like my mind has become clearer and I can truly see that my enemies are the Kurans, the ones who used me as a chess piece. No not me. They treated Zero as a fool but they won't be able to use Rose Hio. Rose Hio shall get revenge on them and a sweet painful one it shall be…

I stood up and smiled at that thought.

**I thought I'll end it there. It's probably crap as I started it today and finished it all in one go. Kaname probably will be appearing in the next chapter. So how was it? Did you like it? Tell me by pressing the button below ^^ **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. A year later, the game begins

**Hi been busy so I could hardly update as fast as I want to (5 more exams and I'm officially chilling after the 10 June) THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ND ALERTED/FAVOURATED YOU LOT ARE SO THE BEST. So on with the following chappie...**

**Warnings: YAOI (heck if you don't like why are you even reading?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight only my own OC's**

**(UNBETAED)**

**A year later, the game begins...**

Kaname sighed as he stared out the window, watching the snow fall. Soon the vampire world would be under his control, things had gone riot after he had eliminated the Council of Elders and his followers had thought him mad but now everything was falling into place. Cross had phoned him the other day and informed him of the meeting between the two councils and of his worry for Zero, as he has been missing for a year. Kaname was secretly hoping the hunter had died as now that he didn't need him, he would have been a nuisance to his plans of co-existence between the two races. Kaname wasn't preaching peace between the two races because he whole heartedly wished it but more for his love for Yuuki because that is what she wanted and he would do anything for her. It was because of her that he hadn't killed the impudent ex-human as soon as he wasn't of use and the fact that he had a nerve to aim that gun at her. The window cracked. Kaname suppressed his anger at that thought and his mind moved on to other pressing matters.

He wondered how Takuma was doing, he knew he was being held captive by Sara and by that notion, Kaname knew that Takuma was bearing badly. Sara was manipulative and very dangerous; Kaname knew she had kidnapped Takuma to find out about what he, Kaname was planning. He knew Takuma wouldn't tell anything to Sara as he was a loyal follower and childhood friend to him. Kaname just hoped Takuma understood why he hasn't gone to Sara to retrieve him, as he needed to plan out his moves carefully. Unlike Shizuka who was mad with vengeance, Sara was calculative and wanted to harm Yuuki as she had planned to be his bride. Kaname knew Sara didn't love him she just simply wanted to marry him for his power and for his blood.

As all these thoughts roamed his head, he suddenly felt an immense amount of pain and fear from his bond with Yuuki and he smelt her blood. Panic surged through his heart as he rushed out as fast as his vampire speed would take him and within a minute he was outside her room. He slammed open the door and his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

"YUUKI"

- - - - -

Takuma screamed as he felt the skin on his back tear open and smelt his blood in the air. Takuma panted as sweat trailed down his forehead, he didn't know how much more of this torture he could take. Nearly everyday he was questioned to tell about Kaname's plans but he refused to tell that bitch anything about his childhood friend. But what a price he had to pay for keeping quiet, currently he was chained on each wrist to a wall and was getting whipped, usually the skin would heal quickly but the whips were anti-vampire so he was loosing a lot of blood and that meant he would be at his weakest in bloodlust. Takuma knew how things worked out now. She or her loyal servants would beat him and torture him till he looses a lot of blood and while he is in blood lust she would tempt him by spilling the blood of her servant, only saying she will give him blood if he told her everything about Kaname. But still he refused.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of Kaname and his heart twinged with betrayal. How could Kaname let him suffer for over a year at the hands of Sara? He knew and was happy for Kaname that he had finally got his sister Yuuki by his side but to forget about him as he was living in happiness with Yuuki. Takuma was truly happy for him but he also had loved ones he wanted to return to. Takuma couldn't imagine how his lover Shiki must be feeling without him. He had wanted to comfort Senri when his father had stopped possessing his body but he had to go challenge his grandfather. Another sacrifice he made for Kaname was to kill his own grandfather, Takuma knew it was for the greater good but it still hurt to kill his only living family member, no matter however evil Ichio was.

Takuma tensed as he felt the whip come down on his skin again and screamed in agony. The chains rattled as he fell onto his knees, gasping his body shook, tears pouring down his face. He couldn't take this any more as he felt that Kaname, the only person who could help him had forgotten and he remembered as few things Sara had mocked at him.

"_I must praise Kaname for having such loyal dogs."_

"_Hmm you truly are a fool Takuma Ichijou, if you believe he cares for you. You are nothing but a pawn to him."_

"_If he cared why is he not here to save you even after a year?"_

"_Tell me about Kaname plans as my patience is wearing thin..."_

Takuma heard her mocking taunts in his head as he fell into unconsciousness.

- - - - -

**Kaien** Cross put down his pen as he finished writing down his report of the level E he had killed earlier. He picked up his mug of coffee and stared into the black liquid thinking over a few things that he was worried about. One was the chaos of the vampire world and how after the council was diminished, the vampires that didn't believe in co-existence had started to attack humans. The Hunter association was also in a jumble as there was no President and they were paranoid that Kaname would attack the Hunter Association that they begged him to be the President and Kaien had reluctantly agreed knowing it would be better if he took control. The meeting between the two races would be held within two days and Kaien was very worried. Kaname may represent the vampires in his clan and of those that want peace but there were other purebloods and clans that didn't support pacifism and he could do nothing if they wanted to come to the meeting as well. Kaien put down his mug and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming along and open his draw to take a few pain killers when the phone rang.

"Hello Kaien Cross here"

"Kaien Cross you must come to the Kuran mansion urgently..."

"Seiran?" Kaien interrupted recognising the female unemotional voice.

"Yes, as I was saying you must come to Kuran mansion as Kaname Sama has requested your presence immediately because an unfortunate event has befallen Yuuki Sama. Before you ask, Kaname Sama ordered he will tell you himself"

"What? I shall be there as soon as I can." Kaien said worriedly putting the phone down and rushing to grab his coat, hoping Yuuki was okay.

- - - - -

_**BAAM**_

The level E turned into dust as Touga lowered his gun and took out a cigarette, putting it in his mouth and lit it. Leaning against the alley wall, as he smoked he felt better and he remembered what number this level E was. This was the third one he had killed tonight. Touga as much as he enjoyed being a hunter was tired as every night he was out roaming the town hunting the vile creatures down. Touga stared at the ashes as they blew away in the wind wondered how his former pupil Zero was doing. It had been a year now and no one had seen or heard from him and Touga was really worried for Zero. The last place he was known to be doing was hunting down level E like he was doing and he suspected as much as it hurt him to think so, that Zero had died.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Touga didn't sense the level E as it creeped down the wall, eyes red with hunger, mouth salivating at the smell of blood coursing through the hunter's body. The level E crouched, claws out ready to attack the distracted hunter.

The said hunter looked up as the level E pounced onto him. _Shit _thought Touga as he tried raising his gun but it was too late as the level E had knocked it out of his hand with its claws as it savagely attacked him. He fell to the floor and he panickedly tried to push the level E off of him but it clawed at his arms drawing blood which made the level E more manic.

As the two struggled neither sensed the death aura as a hand plunged through the level E back. The level E blood splattered onto Touga as the person hand pulled the heart out and it turned to dust. Touga wiped the ash out of his eyes as he blinked a few times to focus on the being before him. His mouth fell open in shock not just because of whom but of what the person aura was emitting.

"Zero?" Touga whispered as he stared at the tall handsome silver haired man who was licking the blood of his hand. Touga was confused. He was staring at his ex pupil but the aura that surrounded him was screaming at his hunters senses '_PUREBLOOD'. _Touga glanced around and saw his gun and hastily stretched out his arm to reach it. As he was about to grasp the weapon, the gun flew into the outstretched hand of Zero. Touga's eyes widened even more as he stared at the smirking face of Zero.

"Yagari I hope you were not going to aim this weapon at me. I consider it rude as I just saved your life and I don't take kindly to rudeness and this hunter weapon could cause me harm" Zero drawled.

"Ze...ro what... how ... your aura...?" Touga stuttered not knowing how to phrase the question.

"Come. Get up we need to have a discussion and I would very much like to do it within the comfort of a room and a nice drink" said Zero as he turned walking out of the alleyway.

The hunter felt frozen to the ground as he stared at the back of his former pupil? Was he really Zero? It couldn't be as this person aura was pureblood? And could he be trusted and should he go with this _'Zero'? _Should he bolt and run away? As these thought raced around Yagari head.

Zero had stopped walking and tilting his head, saying solemnly "I wouldn't think about running away Yagari as I wouldn't want to hunt you down. It seems I will have to use a little force as I am not in a mood for a game of cat and mouse."

Yagari wondered what the other one was going on about when he felt a sudden terror at the fact that he couldn't control his limbs and without his permission he felt himself get off the floor and walk out of the alley and into an opened door of a limousine. Yagari felt an immense amount of anger and fear towards this 'Zero' for making him bend to his will.

"I apologize for doing that Yagari but I feel it was necessary and I shall answer your questions and you shall mine soon." said Zero as he shut the door with his mind and signalled to the driver to drive as he settled into his seat, flashing a smile at Yagari which he knew would increase the anger of the hunter. Zero's mobile phone rang and he answered it after reading the name of caller ID.

"Is it done Akio?" demanded Zero softly.

"Yes we have Takuma Ichijou with us and we shall bring him to the mansion Rose Sama" said Akio happily.

"Good work I shall see you at the mansion and make sure our guest is comfortable" ordered Zero as he disconnected the line, laughing inwardly.

_It's seem the game has begun; I have started making my moves I hope they are ready to play along with me... _

**So I have ended it there. Boy my hands are aching as I typed this none stop. Things shall be explained as I shall go into detail. soooo a lot of things are happening...**

**What has happened to Yuuki?**

**What does Zero plan to do with Yagari and how did they get Takuma away from Sara?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (I LOVE REVIEWS)**


	3. Collecting the two chess pieces

**Hey people exams are officially over :D so yay I can now relax and enjoy life and update more often.**

**THANKS TO THOSE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND ALERTED/FAVOURATED YOU LOT ARE THE BEST SO ON WITH CHAPTER.**

**'Escape' I shall hopefully update after 2-3 days depends on life or if I'm in the mood.**

**See warnings and disclaimer on previous page.**

**Collecting the two chess pieces....**

**- - - - -**

Kaien Cross paced up and down the room, frantic with worry for Yuuki. He turned around when he heard the door open and in entered a shattered looking pureblood.

"Kaname Kun what happened? What is wrong with Yuuki?" asked Kaien worriedly, concerned at Kaname state.

"What happened? Well I was in my study when I scented Yuuki blood and when I opened the door..." Kaname felt a lump rise in his throat, as the images flashed so clearly in his mind.

**-0-**

_Her body shaking uncontrollably in a pool of her own blood on the floor. He gathered her shaking form into his arms and placed her on top of the bed._

"_Yuuki... Yuuki can you hear me? Who did this?" Kaname shouted, as he cupped her hot sweat drenched cheek. It pained him to see her in such a state. _

"_Uh ka..namme... senpai" mumbled Yuuki deliriously._

_Kaname felt a stab of pain in his already bleeding heart when he heard the senpai. When would she just call him Kaname or Oni-sama? Oh Yuuki. He felt for her pulse and what he found wasn't good, her pulse was weakening. What should he do? What should he do?_

"_Seiran, go order the best doctors to get here and after that search the grounds." he turned and glanced at the silver haired woman at the door way. She bowed and disappeared in a flash._

_'Blood would stabilise her until the doctors arrive' thought Kaname as he pierced his fangs into his wrist and sucked a mouthful of his blood before placing his lips over her panting mouth. He fed her like that until he felt her pulse was strong enough._

_The doctors had arrived and she was stable, while the doctor's were discussing Kaname went into his study to think and compose himself. Tears welled up in his eyes. She was his all and everything. He committed such … sins. He became tainted for her. His hands were stained with blood. He has done it all to keep her safe and to even think that she came close to... He exhaled a shaky breath. He could sense the presence of two vampires walking down the corridors towards his study. He recognised ones as Seiran's and the other the doctors. He quickly buried his emotions and put on his expressionless mask. _

_Kaname opened the door with his mind to reveal the two vampires who both bowed, the blonde haired pretty female doctor hesitantly saying "Kuran Sama."_

"_Seiran you are dismissed go and guard Yuuki."_

_She bowed again and left the room. Kaname then signalled to female doctor to sit on the chair before his desk. He stared at her and he could smell her fear and nervousness and he had a bad feeling._

"_Well..." he said coldly._

_The doctor started and gulped before saying "Kuran Hime is not fairing well, Kaname Sama. The only thing that would keep her stable is blood, amounts of blood will depend on status and power of blood. Yours has stabilised her body for now and we predict you need to give her your blood every two to three weeks."_

"_What is happening to her body and why?" he asked, slightly impatient._

"_Well some of my co-worker who are experts believe that it is a spell, one which they have never seen before. We do not know what the spell does yet and to find out we need to assess and keep watch on her condition to work out what the spell does. Of course with your permission Kuran Sama"_

_Kaname wanted to kill the doctor and her team for not knowing the spell and what it does but he knew that they never encountered such a spell before and they were the best out there. Whoever did this to Yuuki he would murder so painfully, he would...The window behind Kaname and all the vases and anything glass, shattered into dust. The female doctor flinched and started to cower under Kaname's swirling wrathful aura._

"_Is it a hunter or vampire spell?" Kaname composed himself and now wanted to find out which side did this to Yuuki. Kaname knew both the vampire and hunter world, he had major enemies who wanted to cause him harm and the only way to do that is through Yuuki._

"_I believe it really powerful vampire magic and my team feel it an old one at that. Please forgive us for not knowing and we will do our utmost best to find the cause and cure as soon as possible." said the doctor quickly, bowing her head at him._

"_Fine go back and start your research and I expect results. At least you must find out what the spell does and if possible if there is a way to trace it back to whoever done this."_

"_Yes Kuran Sama" the doctor stood up hastily and exited the study._

**-0-**

"Oh I see, so they do not what the spell does?" asked Kaien quietly as he walked besides the pureblood down the corridor to visit Yuuki in her room.

"Yes Cross San" said Kaname tiredly as he opened the wooden door and entered followed by the chairman. He heard the chairman gasp of horror at what he saw on the bed. He understood because the sight of Yuuki on the bed pained his heart tremendously.

Kaien stared at the bed mouth open and he tears welled up in his eyes. There lay Yuuki on the bed, he couldn't recognise her. Yuuki face was pale and gaunt her face glistening with sweat, how very unlike the rosy cheeked bouncy girl back at Cross academy. He glanced at the long metal pole on the side of the bed with the extra large IV bag filled with blood and the tube that carried the crimson liquid into Yuuki pale thin wrists. Now he knew why the pureblood looked so tired and pale it seemed Kaname was giving Yuuki large amounts of his blood, he knew why but it wouldn't be good if Kaname got weak due to giving so much of his blood. Kaien was extremely worried not just for Yuuki but Kaname as well.

"Oh Kaname Kun who could do such a … horrible horrible thing to her." said Kaien voice breaking as he shook his head in disbelieve.

"You said it was vampire magic? Could it not be Sara Shirabuki as she was with the council and Ichio. Don't forget Kaname Kun the council knew where the Kuran manor is. You may have destroyed the council members but not her and she is your enemy...."

"Maybe I should pay her a visit?" said Kaname exposing the tips of his fangs, eyes flashing crimson. If it was her, nothing on this earth could save her from his fury. His dark side purred with thoughts of spilling a certain purebloods blood.

- - - - -

"Yagari San I am deeply sorry for the way I have treated you and I hope you shall accept my apologies." says Zero smoothly, as he seated himself on a cream and gold patterned bergere. Yagari sat down on the other armchair in which Zero had signalled to him to sit with a graceful wave of his hand.

The hunter eyed Zero with mistrust as he studied his supposed _'pupil'. _Zero was wearing black shoes, tight fitting black jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt with the first two top buttons open. Yagari then scrutinised the pureblood face, to see if there was any sign or something that would indicate the pureblood as an impostor. Yagari couldn't find any fault in his appearance, he was Zero. But then questions arose in his head which he couldn't wait to ask him.

Zero could feel the hunter scrutiny and thought of how was going to play this out. He couldn't afford not to have Yagari on his side and besides Zero was confident in how his master would react but then again people change in a year, he himself was an example.

"Yagari San I am sure you must have some questions you would like to ask me and before that how about a drink?'" said Zero politely.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"You may enter" said Zero. Yagari glanced at the door and in entered a small browned hair woman in a black maid outfit carrying in a tray with two bottles and glasses. The young woman placed the tray on the coffee table and then stood there hesitantly, eyes on the floor.

"Thank you, that is all you may leave." smiled Zero.

The girl glanced shyly at Zero and blushed furiously before bowing "Yes Hio Sama." before leaving the room. Yagari started when the words the girl said registered in his mind. He stared at Zero in shock horror, he opened his mouth to speak when Zero put his hand up.

"Yagari San I know what you are thinking but please refrain from shouting or do not try anything stupid as I have warned you earlier my patience is not to be tested." Zero said softly.

Yagari pursed his lips as he glared at Zero who was opening the bottles and pouring into the glasses.

"Here you go it your favourite, Jack Daniels." said Zero as he handed Yagari the glass filled with his favourite whiskey.

Yagari stared at the glass in his hand suspiciously, he then glanced at Zero who was drinking what he believed to be red wine. Zero noticed his staring and inwardly thought about how fun it would be to unsettle the hunter a bit more.

"Ah I would offer you this but I don't believe you'd like or be able to stomach blood wine"

Yagari didn't disappoint, as a look of utter disgust and revulsion masked his face. Zero knew he shouldn't be teasing him but he just couldn't help it. He loved making people squirm but he hadn't cruelly humiliated anyone (he never liked that as Zero and he never would as Rose) he has met but Kuran Kaname, he decided would be a special exception if an occasion ever arises.

_Soon, so very soon just be patient._

"So Yagari San let's cut to the chase I know you want to ask questions, so shoot way." Zero said amusedly before adding " just not with your gun"

Yagari stared incredulously at Zero as he laughed out loud, seeing his expression Zero laughed even more. He knew it was a cheap shot of humour but he felt a little happiness being within his master presence again.

_Wait he's not your master any more, he is simply the hunter Touga Yagari. He wouldn't accept you for what you are. He never accepted not truly when you were a level D. What makes you think he will as a pureblood?_

Yagari saw a flicker of hurt, pain and dejection within the purebloods eyes and within that instant moment he knew that the person was Zero. Yagari remembered seeing that look in Zero eyes so many times. One was when he had shot him back in Cross Academy, Yagari could remember seeing those emotions as he pointed the gun at him while he was in the lake. Yagari was brought out of his memories, when he heard Zero bitter voice.

"Do you not wonder why I don't call you master? It because you believe vampires to be monsters. When you saved me from that level E woman and lost your eye, you told me level E were monsters as well as purebloods. How funny I was a level D and now a pureblood. I know what you think of me as"

Yagari felt guilt wash over him. For what reason he had no idea? Maybe it was because before him was Zero. Neither a vampire nor hunter. Purely Zero, who many had wronged and had used him. Yagari realised at that moment subconsciously he had hurt Zero along a long list of other people. Yagari then asked the question he had wanted to ask as soon as he saw Zero.

"How did you turn into a pureblood? And why Hio Sama?" asked Yagari, trying to distract himself from the emotions plaguing his heart.

"Would you believe it if I told you I have no idea. I was hunting Level E a year ago, when I blacked out and was awoken a day or two later in a mansion and there I found out I was head of the Hio clan because the blood that runs within me is Shizuka's. I sorry I can't go into details as that is all I know."

"Okay … what do you want with me? I am no fool. You've come out after a year. Why ?" asked Yagari as his brain went into gear and came up with the answer.

"is this to do with the meeting between The Hunter Association and Kuran Kaname who's going to represent the council."

"Sharp as ever Yagari San" said Zero knocking back the blood wine and setting the glass down on the table.

"Let's just say Kuran Kaname you hunters cannot trust as he could demolish the Vampire Council what is The Hunter Association? Please it be easy as cake to destroy..."

"But Kaien assures..." Yagari interrupted but stopped seeing Zero shaking his head.

"Yagari I want peace between humans and vampires. I know you cannot trust a pureblood but at least with me you can be certain..."

"You are not a monster....Zero." said Yagari slowly, thinking about what Zero said and he was right Kuran Kaname there no guarantee but Zero on the other hand was a former hunter.

Zero stared at Yagari surprised for a moment before smiling softly "Thank you.... Master."

Yagari felt the heaviness that was in his heart filled with guilt, lighten. He wondered if was doing the right thing and he decided he was. He coughed "So what's the plan?"

Zero tilted his head to the side with a contemplative look before speaking "Well..."

- - - - -

Takuma felt so warm and he wrapped the blanket around himself tighter as he rubbed his face into the soft pillow. _Aahh, the comforts of a bed! Wait. _Takuma quickly got up and winced at burning sensation of the scars on his back. '_Were on Earth was he? Is this another one of Sara tricks?' _Takuma laughed bitterly '_he had enough of her punishment. Senri please forgive me for not having the strength to live. He was going to tell Sara everything he knew and after that he knew Sara would dispose of him. 'Oh Senri my love, how I wish I could see your face and kiss those soft lips one last time.' _Takuma sobbed at the thought of not seeing him again. He just hoped that Senri would be okay but he knew he never would be. Takuma sobbed harder. He felt such despair and pain but he couldn't go on living like this.

As Takuma sobbed the door to the bedroom opened and Takuma head shot up to see who entered the room. His mouth fell open as he stared through watery eyes at the figure of Zero Kiryuu.

"Kiryuu Zero" gasped Takuma disbelievingly as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms before blinking again.

"Actually it Rose Hio, but you can call me Zero" said Zero as he walked into the room throwing a two litre bottle containing a crimson liquid by Takuma feet on the bed. Before Takuma could ask the question why, Zero sat on the edge of the be and told him everything he told Yagari earlier at about how he changed and how he wanted co-existence. Takuma just stared wide eyed at Zero throughout the whole time he was explaining.

"Okay and I suppose you want information about Kaname and then you're going to kill me. Fine ask away but please can I see Senri Shiki, one more time. Please just once I need to see... and then you can kill me... please Hio Sama." said Takuma desperately, green eyes pleading with violet.

Takuma tensed when he saw a palm coming towards his face, eyes shutting and waited for the pain of a slap but he flinched in surprise when he felt his face being cupped gently. His eyes opened to stare into soft violet. Takuma lost himself in his thoughts as he stared at Zero face,_ 'Wow, he looks so different when he isn't glaring... in fact he was beautiful._' Takuma blushed. Zero smiled and removed his hand before picking up the bottle of red liquid. Takuma glanced and the bottle and felt dread in the pit of his stomach.

"That not animal blood is it?" Takuma croaked, hoping dearly it wasn't as that what Sara used to give to him to keep him alive. Animal blood to a vampire was disgustingly bitter and sour, it did not have the same allure or sweetness as human blood. Takuma almost gagged and his stomach churned as he remembered the taste of it.

"Is that what she gave you to keep you alive? What a cruel cruel woman" said Zero pityingly as he opened the cap of the bottle and the scent of noble vampire blood filled the air. Takuma eyes flashed crimson as his chest tightened in pain from blood lust. He reached out shakingly and grabbed the bottle swinging it to his mouth and took deep greedy gulps.

Zero watched the look of bliss on Takuma face as he drank the blood. It seems Sara has broken this bright and cheery vampire and Zero was glad they managed to take him away before he could help Sara in any way. But then again it made his job easier to get Takuma on his side and he knew he could it. After suffering cruelty at the hands of one pureblood, to being betrayed by another pureblood he considered a friend to being saved and treated kindly by another pureblood.

"How I admire Kuran for having such a loyal friend, who suffered for over a year for him. Why didn't he save you as I'm sure he is more powerful than Sara Shirabuki? But then again he see people as pawns to get what he desires now that he has got it... he doesn't deserve to have such a loyal companion. How I wish I had you as my follower... my friend...."

Takuma felt the twinge of betrayal from Kaname and he had to agree with Zero. Kaname didn't deserve some one as loyal as him... he was used by Kaname as well as Zero. Maybe he should offer his loyalties to Zero but first he had to make sure...

"Hio sama can I please see Senri?" asked Takuma hesitantly.

"Of course but you can't right now because if Senri saw your state of health. After all you were a very bubbly and un-vampire like. He would be worried and possibly guilty that you suffered and was held captive for a year while he,,." Zero left the sentence hanging.

Takuma understood and smiled at Zero. He was right if Senri saw him like he was now and acting so unlike himself. Senri would unreasonably blame himself. He just had to be patient and get well before seeing his lover. Takuma felt excitement and extreme happiness at the thought of seeing Senri again. He would wrap himself in Senri arms and kiss him senseless. He would...

"What do you want from me? Why did you save me?"

"I want nothing of you. I saved you because I wanted too. You and I are the same being betrayed by best friends and being pawns for Kuran Kaname. To prove that I want nothing from you, you may leave here and I will arrange a car for you to go back to Kuran..."

"No, I won't go back to him" snapped Takuma before realising his mistake for snapping at a pureblood.

"I apologize for my tone of voice" Takuma apologized, rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"Aaah there the trademark smile which back at the academy would annoy me as hell but I'm really glad to see it today."

They stared at each other and Takuma felt a blush rise to his face. '_This man is wonderful and he saved your life. You owe him a lot. What could you give him?' _Takuma thought before the answer came '_How about your loyalty.'_

"Than you so much Hio Sama for saving me from that woman. I owe you my life and to repay that debt I hope you will accept the loyalties of the last Ichijou to your clan." said Ichijou solemnly as he grasped Zero hand before placing a kiss on it.

"I accept you into my clan, the last Ichijou" said Zero softly.

Zero smiled this was exactly what he wanted both Touga Yagari and Takuma Ichijou. His two chess pieces he had successfully collected. He never expected to gain their loyalties with emotion, well at least not with Touga. But he supposed that his moment of weakness had whole heartedly gained Touga Yagari trust. Takuma he could gain in time after all he wasn't needed now. Touga was already set into motion.

**TBC**

**A/N: I few things I need to make clear as one reviewer said did I plan to make Zero evil? No I don't plan to make him evil and besides this chapter also shows that there is still Zero under the Rose persona.**

**Sooo Zero has gained his two chess pieces and Touga is already doing what Zero planned?**

**And Kaname gone to visit Sara? Someone better warn Sara to hide *laughs evilly***

**Lots of things will happen in the next chapter I assure you that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW (I love to hear what the reader thinks)**

**LOL IF YOU REVIEW *WHICH YOU SHOULD* ****MAYBE**** I'LL JUST MIIIGHT PM YOU A CLUE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
